


五次Alessio偷吻成功，一次他没有

by chamiao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 一个小罗马视角的暗恋故事，比波利视角欢快很多





	五次Alessio偷吻成功，一次他没有

五次Alessio偷吻成功，一次他没有

 

【意甲】波利/罗马尼奥利

茶腐玉

 

和百分之九十的人一样，Alessio Romagnoli对米兰内洛的第一印象属于顶尖的训练环境，作为底蕴深厚的欧洲豪门，这一点自然不是浪得虚名。和百分之九十九的人不一样，他的第二印象属于他未来的队友，中场球员Andrea Poli。

 

罗马方面的交涉基本结束，他在前一天参加了球队体检，综合评估的结果已送至管理层，没什么问题的话，见面走个过场就能签约。Alessio心情还算平静，既不紧张也没有特别兴奋，这对一个刚满二十岁的男孩来讲十分难得。作为防守队员，他的心理素质向来很好，况且转会米兰除却他自身意愿，更多是跟随原教练的最优选择。

 

这样想着，Alessio得以淡化自身感受，更多地把注意力放在观察这个他即将效力的球队上。基地的室外环境好得不像训练场，前台的落地窗和会客室的巨型壁炉也让人心情愉悦，途径球员餐厅的门口，他探头向里张望，恰好和一名球员打了个照面。

 

那人像是刚刚结束用餐准备训练，塞着耳机步调悠闲，深邃的眉骨下是一双蜜色圆眼，眼神漫无目的地飘散，大约是在发呆。他看见Ale愣了一下，然后自然地朝他点头，扬了扬手上的酸奶笑道，“Alessio，早上好。”

 

他随意打了个招呼，态度并不刻意亲密，倒像对一个熟识已久的老友例行问候。被叫到的人也是一愣，他认识对方，Andrea Poli，虽然没有在国家队或俱乐部当过队友，但每赛季的意甲赛场上都有接触。

 

Ale不记得他们是否交换过球衣，仔细一想大约是没有。由于位置的缘故，他在场上不用和Poli直接对位，也没有特别研究过对方的技术特点，对他的了解只停留在赛场上异常凶悍的球风，以及那张对球员来讲过于好看的脸。

 

但这不影响他天生的熟稔，Alessio擅长迅速建立亲密关系，更何况这次是Poli主动示好。于是他也回过一个笑脸，选择用名字而非姓氏称呼对方，“早上好，Andrea。”

 

Poli随即在他身前站定，看了一眼身边的经纪人，免不了多说几句，“早听说你要来，合同签好了？”

 

“没签呢，Federico让我征询一下潜在队友的意见。”Alessio暗自倾身将距离拉近，Andrea比他矮上几公分，站在面前时刚好能看见他的发顶，连同一撮不安分翘起的卷毛。他强忍住用手拨弄的冲动，试图将话题继续下去，“问一个关键问题，内洛的伙食怎么样？”

 

“相当不错，我强烈推荐餐后的脆巧克力屑冰激凌。”Andrea微微挑眉，抱住手臂一本正经地回应他的调侃，“为这个你也得来米兰。”

 

“真的？我超爱冰激凌！”Alessio双眼发亮，似乎对这个答案再满意不过，“那我这边没什么问题了，如果有幸能做队友，以请多关照。”

 

“好。”对方干脆地结束了对话，转身离开之前，不忘把手中的酸奶塞给他，“拿着，见面礼物。”

 

Alessio被硬塞了一盒酸奶，目送他离开餐厅前往训练场，才低头仔细端详——内含谷物添加，是他喜欢的味道。简单交谈带来的亲切感显而易见，不得不说，他对新球队的期待度直线提升。

 

他在会客厅见到了米兰著名的Calliani，谈话并未进行太久，防线上人员不足和主帅执意坚持，都在很大程度上促进转会进行。Calliani从公文包中掏出一纸合约，Alessio仔细看了两遍，钢笔划过纸面时还在回味酸奶的味道。

 

随后，他配合队内摄像师拍了两张照片，跟随经历参观米兰荣誉室，然后参与简短的新闻发布会，在镁光灯下接过13号球衣。活动将近结束时，他趁机发信息告知队友——提前一个月转会米兰的Bertolacci，他在罗马青训时亲近的师兄——问他能否带自己熟悉一下环境。

 

临近中午时他收到回应，米兰的日常训练任务不算重，Bertolacci得以利用午休的时间领他参观训练场和更衣室。除硬件设施外，他们在途中结识了球队的新队友，工作人员和两名官员，甚至还停下来和教练聊了好一会。

 

直到下午的训练即将开始，义务导游Bertolacci终于熬不住，对这个好奇心旺盛的师弟全无办法，“Ale，你参观得差不多了吧，内洛里里外外都被你看遍了，两点钟还有体能训练呢。”

 

“再看看，我得尽快熟悉新环境啊。”Alessio说得理所当然，视线四处逡巡，不知在找什么。等到他第三次经过器材室前的走廊，隔了好远就看到Andrea的背影，和另一位队员边走边聊。

 

Alessio还没熟悉到认出另一个后脑勺，但对Andrea翘起的那撮毛，他可是记忆深刻。来不及和Bertolacci交代，他已经率先有所行动。

 

“Andrea！”Alessio猛地喊了一嗓子，然后短距离助跑，飞身扑上对方后背，长手长脚把他罩了个严实。不等对方反应，他又顺势探身向前，趁他不备一口亲在脸颊上，发出响亮的声音。

 

Andrea被这只体型硕大的小狼狗背后突袭，一时躲闪不及，艰难地扭过头看清来人，绷紧的脊背才逐渐放松下来，“Alessio……转会的事都处理好了？”

 

“好了好了，教练让我明天就来参加合训。”男孩搂住他不肯松手，埋首在锁骨处用鼻尖蹭了蹭，一派熟稔地撒娇，全然不管他们是不是今天才认识。

 

“别闹，痒。”对方似乎不太适应，拖长了声调，一时找不到合适的说辞，俊朗的脸上写满米兰式正直，“我说，你们罗马人都这么热情？”

 

“也没有，是他太闹腾。”另一位罗马代表Bertolacci随后赶到，拎起Alessio把他从Andrea身上拉下来，“你收敛一点，人家都被你吓着了。”

 

“哪有，Andrea跟我关系特别好。”Ale随口反驳，而后才反应过来两人同名，这声Andrea不知在叫谁。他对这点倒是不甚在意，拉过Poli叫了声Andrea，又对着Bertolacci叫师兄，妄下决断道，“以后就这么分。”

 

另外两人没什么意见，如果能简单区分倒还省事，Andrea点头称好，又看了一眼表说要准备去训练。直到他们走远，Alessio才想起自己光顾着Andrea，忘记和另一位队友打招呼了。

 

“你们怎么认识的，不会是桑普的交情吧？”待到两人走过转角，Bertolacci终于有空问道，想了想又马上否定，“不对，你去桑普的时候他已经来米兰了。”

 

“早上刚认识的，就在餐厅门口。”自来熟Alessio顺口回答，不明白这有什么可讨论的。

 

“这么快！”Bertolacci很是惊讶，他在刚来球队时参加过一次小范围聚餐，印象中Poli参与谈话的次数并不多，“我还以为Poli不擅长这些……社交之类，我跟他不太熟。”

 

“是么，”Alessio倒是疑惑了一下，随即摆摆手笑道，“是他先跟我打招呼的，我当时还吓了一跳，毕竟之前没见过几面。”

 

“我也说不好。”Bertolacci语气含混，在Ale傻笑时用手指戳了戳他的酒窝，姑且找到了一个合理解释，“管他呢，大概是你天生惹人亲近。”

 

 

事实证明师兄说得没错，Andrea本人远没有他第一印象那般随和，说严肃倒也算不上，总归不像Alessio这样亲昵。他大概属于慢热的人，看不出和谁特别投缘，平常能玩到一起的大多是相识多年的队友。

 

初次见面的酸奶特权再没出现过，为此Alessio在餐厅专门向他要求过几次，都被Andrea不咸不淡地拒绝了。Suso笑称那是给新晋队友特别关照，Ale听后留心观察，也没发现他对哪个预备队的小将格外友好。

 

Andrea这人不太热络，绝对是迎面走来你不叫他，他绝对不会主动打招呼的类型。有时赛前在球员通道，Alessio会特意喊他名字，然后隔着两三名队员拥抱击掌，为此Kuco没少调侃他偏心，Ale都假装没有听见。

 

凛冬的风雪取代盛夏烈阳，半年时间足够他彻底成为米兰一员，Alessio和球队磨合得很好，不管是场上融入战术体系保持首发，还是场下融入队友间的玩笑与调侃。比起在内洛周边租房，他选择住在球队提供的宿舍，暂时还没找到室友。

 

Alessio利用圣诞后的两周休假回到家乡，再度踏上内洛的土地时，对球员而言短暂的冬歇期已经结束。针对赛季下半程的集训随之展开，短时间高强度的训练令队员苦不堪言，Ale却在此时接到了Andrea去家里同住的邀请。

 

他暗自猜想邀约的原因，或许近期训练辛苦需要调节，或许他看自己一人住宿舍实在孤单，又或许——过两天是他的生日，更衣室门上的日历有所标注，不知Andrea是否注意到了。想到这种可能，Alessio不由心生期待，鼓动的兴奋感刺激大脑，导致完成训练任务后还多跑了两圈。

 

等到换下运动服洗完澡，Ale才后知后觉地体会到肌肉的疲劳。基础体能训练和传球练习还算正常，教练专门为他们提供的沙地特训实在磨人，Alessio累得骨头都快散架，因而格外佩服Andrea一脸淡然，还能踩稳刹车和油门。

 

他家住在米兰城南的小公寓里，面积不大却十分温馨，门口的鞋柜里混合了相当数量的女款，客厅角落摆放着占地面积不小的狗窝，看架势像只大型犬。Alessio站在门廊两相权衡，选了个更令他愉快的话题，“我都不知道你家也养狗了，什么品种？”

 

“斗牛犬，我知道你养的也是，不过今天不在家，你只能下回再跟它玩了。”Andrea的回答一气呵成，堵住对方可能的提问，显然不太想把话题进行下去。他将两人的外衣挂好，又给Alessio倒了一杯热茶，递给他说，“你先坐，我给你拿点吃的。”

 

“好。”Alessio没有深究，他有点怕冷，进屋都不愿摘掉围巾，蜷在沙发上紧紧抱住茶杯，只肯露出手指的指尖。Andrea见状，不得已把空调调高几度，顺手脱掉针织衫，只留内里一件衬衣。

 

他将事先准备好的零食装盘，又特意为Alessio煮上一壶咖啡，想不通职业球员怎么能这么畏寒。正在思索要不要给Ale找条毯子盖时，就听到客厅那人喊道，“Andrea，快帮我连上WiFi。”

 

端着茶点的男人从厨房走出，接过对方递来的手机输入密码，顺势在他头顶敲了一下，“你少玩会手机能死？”

 

“我刚更新了状态，要回复一下大家评论。”Ale胡乱扯一个借口，心里想的却是以后来他家蹭饭的事。自动连接的WiFi一劳永逸，如果Andrea不反对，他可以每周来改善伙食，把自家宝贝带来和他家的见见面……Alessio漫无边际地想着，全然忽略对方家里住着另一个人的事实。

 

这也并非他有意，毕竟从没听Andrea主动提起过女友，之前也只听师兄说偶尔聚餐见过两面。Andrea太低调了，想看个八卦都要从别人那里辗转获得，Alessio对此颇有微词，顺着刚才的话题吐槽，“不像你，白长了这么好看一张脸，连自拍都不愿意发。”

 

“我会发啊，只不过不在官方账号上。”Andrea嘴快接了一句，稍微停顿之后，突然明白了什么，“你没有私人账号吗？”

 

他不太习惯过多暴露私下生活，初期使用Instagram甚至设置了私密用户，后来为了方便球迷改成开放关注，他就干脆注册了一个新号，用来发些非球队的日常。

 

“没有，我一个账号用惯了。”Ale扁扁嘴，看样子有点不开心，“哪像你，跟队友都有所保留。不过既然提到了，就快点把账号交出来。”

 

“不行。”Andrea的回答十分干脆，在这点上他似乎格外坚决，“私人账号的意义不就是私密性吗，你关注我官方号就好。”

 

“And——rea——”Alessio才不管他嘴上怎么说，打定了主意要问出来。他把对方拉到双人沙发上，拖长了音调耍赖，倾身上前作势要挠他痒痒，“快把账号报上来，不然我今晚都睡不安稳。”

 

“好了好了，给你。”Andrea艰难维持单手托盘的动作，在甩脱对方无果后终于屈服，点进搜索框里输入一串名字，递还手机时看上去有点后悔，“不要关注，我怕被顺藤摸到。”

 

“不关注，你放心。”漫不经心支吾两声，Alessio随即低头研究起这个账号，边看边顺手保存下他没见过的自拍。私人账号里Andrea发照片算不上频繁，总归不再一本正经地打官腔，偶尔晒一下新买的帽子或鞋，也会跟朋友们烧烤玩得上蹿下跳。

 

他早发现Andrea看上去不太好说话，但特别吃软不吃硬，凡事只要多跟他念叨两遍，最后十有八九会同意。心里想着待会也注册一个私人账号，专门用来关注Andrea玩，丝毫没有意识到，这是对方专属于他的特权。

 

他们靠披萨外卖和火腿冷拼搭配红酒，收获了一顿相当满意的晚餐，饭后Andrea提议一起看碟片，Alessio却执意要玩PS，说是两人年龄差距太大，电影口味八成合不到一起。Andrea强忍住敲打他的冲动，这个口无遮拦的小鬼总让人分分钟想动手，可他一笑起来又没办法了。

 

最终两人还是来到Andrea的房间，在屏幕前的地毯上各自盘踞，挑选了一款NBA游戏来玩。正式比赛的前奏响起时，Alessio眼疾手快，从床上抓来一团毛绒绒抱进怀里。

 

那是一个独角兽玩偶，布料陈旧手感柔和，抱在怀里止不住地泛暖。Ale爱极了这种触感，蹂躏着它背后的翅膀问，“这是什么，你家斗牛的玩具吗？”

 

Andrea的眼神短暂挣扎，像是想要拿过来，但最终也随他抱着了，“不是，那是我小时候别人送的，算是幸运物吧。”

 

听到他这么说，Ale稍微愣了一下，不知对方所说这个词和他理解是否一致。很多球员都有自己的幸运物，随身佩戴的幸运符，幸运硬币，特制的手表手链，身体某一个位置的文身，或者一双从青年队的战靴。

 

其中不乏令人津津乐道的内容，譬如更衣室某位前辈一个月不洗的西装，或是另一位前辈永远剩两块不吃的幸运饼干，能举出的例子数不胜数，他甚至看过某队当家门将抱着泰迪熊比赛的影音资料。

 

想到这里，Alessio忍不住笑出声，按下暂停键专心准备详谈。果然来他家会有意外收获，Andrea和独角兽布偶，这种搭配简直令他惊喜。

 

Andrea并非柔和的人，尽管外表看上去温良无害，精神属性却十分强力，早在Ale加盟米兰前，就对这个中场球员的球风深有体会。他把他看做米兰精神的标志，那种不论顺境逆境绝不低头，拼搏到最后一秒的顽强斗志，最能激发队友一腔热血。

 

他试图将对方在场上的铲断与咆哮，和赛前抱独角兽的样子联系在一起，这种感觉十分奇特，微妙的平衡在天平两边摇摆，使他对Andrea的了解比其他队友更深一层。Alessio不是较真的人，唯独对这点分外在意。

 

“要是去客场比赛怎么办……哦，难怪你每次都拖那么大箱子。”Alessio一脸了然，看看独角兽又看看Andrea，眯起眼睛笑得不亦乐乎。

 

“你想什么呢，我怎么可能随身带着。”Andrea对他恍然大悟的表情深感无奈，不得不出言解释，“有一个钥匙扣，同系列的。”

 

“哎？”Ale止不住好奇，他可没见过对方有什么软绵绵的女孩挂饰，“你把它放哪了？”

 

“本来挂在钥匙上，后来觉得有点gay，就摘下来放包里了。”对方的问题接连砸过来，Andrea也逐一回答，说到后来有点不好意思，低下头紧盯住地毯的花纹，睫毛浓密遮住双眼，“我听说独角兽的角上有魔法，可以收集幸运，所以每次赛前都会摸一摸。”

 

“真的？”Alessio没听过这种说法，因而十分感兴趣，举起玩偶仔细端详额头上淡金色的独角，在Andrea有机会制止前，迅速低头猛亲了一大口，“那我也蹭蹭运气，没准下场比赛还能进球。”

 

“Ale，你怎么……”Andrea想说他怎么像个孩子似的，又不至于真跟他生气，索性破罐破摔，“真拿你没办法，那你再亲一下，说不好能进两个。”

 

Alessio从善如流，再度吻上兽角，甚至不顾Andrea反对抱着它睡了一整晚。结果他当真在几周后的比赛中梅开二度，进第二个球时Andrea刚好在身边，他想给对方一个拥抱，不料Andrea振臂高呼一声后，转身向相反方向走开了。

 

顾不上回应其他队友的拥抱，Alessio追上那个背影，不轻不重地在他后脑勺拍打了一下，果然看到他回过头朝自己呲牙。他理解对方不喜欢主动接触，进球庆祝时通常站在一旁等别人抱他，Ale却希望他能再前进一点，哪怕是对自己一个人。

 

 

 

新赛季来临时，队里更换了新主帅，球员方面也有小范围更替，开头几轮打得并不顺利，不论是阵型还是首发名单都在磨合调整。因为接连的伤病，球队在右边后卫上捉襟见肘，教练挑不出人选，提出让Andrea在下场比赛中出任这个位置。

 

这算不得什么突发奇想，夏季的友谊赛中已经进行过初步尝试，可惜效果并不理想，他本人也踢得不舒服。Andrea选位方面算不得敏感，拦截能力不突出，有时情况不得已，则要通过吃牌阻止对方的进攻。

 

媒体的嗅觉一向灵敏，况且米兰边后卫的缺漏实在不容忽视，Andrea接受采访时则被问到了相关问题。对此，他公开表示愿意尝试新位置，已经做好准备迎接挑战，尽管这种尝试实在不讨巧。

 

采访结束的第二天，Alessio还在餐厅吃早餐，透过窗户瞥到Andrea独自在训练场上热身。他胡乱塞了两口便也去训练，遥遥地招呼了一声‘Andrea’，看他带球朝自己跑来，额上细密的薄汗在晨光中闪闪发亮，话到嘴边忍不住开口，“怎么这么早？”

 

“Ale，还好吧。”Andrea做完准备活动，一边颠球一边漫不经心地问，紧蹙的眉心却将他的心情暴露，“你说，我以后都改踢边后卫怎么样？”

 

“没问题啊，我最开始也是踢中场的，后来就被教练塞到后防线上了。”Ale说得是实话，球员在中后场的位置本来就很灵活，许多中场球员因为球队需要改踢后卫。不过像Andrea这种原本踢前腰的，难免多少有些不适应，“看你更喜欢哪个位置。”

 

后面的话多少有些宽慰的意思，球员在场上选择何种位置，很多时候并不取决于自身喜好。他并非对Montella的排兵布阵有所臧否，但赛季初这几场联赛，Andrea没有一次进入首发名单，唯一的这次则是安排在他并不熟悉的边后卫。

 

“还是看教练怎么安排。”Andrea不再和他争辩，愣了两秒又朝Alessio伸出手，擦掉他嘴边残留的巧克力酱。他的眉间原本积聚着苦闷的阴云，看到Ale却散开了，而后难得向他的队友提出请求，“你以后每天早来点，陪我练练吧。”

 

被要求的一方当然不会拒绝，甚至在Andrea的拇指贴上来时，他都不知该做出什么反应。幸好那触感只是一晃而过，他随即把Nutella蹭在自己训练服上，嘴角微微上扬，看上去比刚才开心不少。

 

Ale对自己的认知从小就很客观，他相信未来能去意甲踢球，却也明白自己算不上天才，同样Andrea也不是。可称为天才的那部分人，他们踢出的足球是上帝妙手偶得的艺术，而他们则需要后天不断努力，用比别人更多的努力达到巅峰。

 

接下来的一周里，Alessio提早一两个小时抵达训练场，等待他的通常是热身完毕的Andrea。他们利用这段时间磨练脚法，然后进行传接球和出球练习，或是一对一盯防特训。

 

Alessio作为中后卫，在Andrea即将担任的位置上提不出太多切实建议，模拟对方进攻队员突破也有局限，Andrea就把问题留到全队合练时解决。这样的特殊训练持续进行，直到周末对战热那亚的比赛。

 

相比于二人赛前加练，队内其他球员的心态就放松许多，过去三场联赛的全胜为大家树立了信心，客战联赛中游球队实在算不上一场硬仗。这种心态一直延续到开场，然后被对方过于猛烈的进攻打破。

 

Andrea的短期突击并未达到预期效果，问题从开场哨吹响后便暴露出来，他在这个位置上不熟悉，难以承担边路策应进攻的任务，防守端稳定性也不高，甚至因为频繁缺位被对方当做弱点猛攻。热那亚在左路尝试打了一次，两次，尝到甜头后更是专打这一点，而后抓住Andrea失误的空档，终于取得1-0的领先。

 

米兰也在找准机会反击，上半场快要结束时，Andrea所在的右路打出一次精妙的配合，足球在前场小范围快速传递。Carlos看准时机将球送到Andrea脚下，后者起脚射门，却因角度微小的偏差，导致足球滑门而出。

 

遗憾的唏嘘声从场边传出，完成射门动作的Andrea顺势滑到，看到足球的轨迹偏离后，懊恼地单手捂住眼睛，躺在草地上不愿起来。Alessio想上前拉他，安慰他还有机会，却因对方已组织起反击，不得不迅速回到自己的位置上再战。

 

他清楚Andrea比别人更渴望那粒进球，来弥补他刚才的差错，但心态急躁增加了他出错的次数。他在边路拿不出有效防守，下半场一次回撤不及，甚至导致Alessio补防失误，被对方前锋晃过，狼狈地翻倒在禁区里。待到对方三球入网，裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声，这场煎熬才终于结束。

 

赛后更衣室的气氛实在不令人愉快，大比分落败终止了连胜势头，更是将球员高涨的心气一扫而空。Alessio拆掉护腿板准备冲澡，抬头就看到Andrea独自坐在角落，整个人快要陷进衣柜的空白。

 

他深知不该上前安慰，这种时刻说什么都不恰当，更何况Andrea性格格外强势。作为职业球员，早在过去十几年的比赛生涯中，获得了直面失利并迅速调整心态的能力，Ale十八岁时还会因为输球被教练安慰，现在已经不会了。

 

但他还是难以自控，在那人沉默地不发一语时，脑补过对方可能给出的消极回应，依然上前问道，“Andrea，需要帮忙吗？”

 

“没事，鞋带系太紧了解不开。”Andrea说得简单，声线平稳听不出起伏。他手下的动作略微停顿一下，随后更加用力地低头较劲，指腹被鞋带勒得发白，“我不知道，我就是解不开。”

 

“别着急，我来。”Ale怎能听不出他在和自己较劲，于是握住他的手腕摇了摇，随后单膝跪在他面前，认真地对付起那个死扣。其实扣结原本很松，被Andrea死命拽着，才越勒越紧，越沉溺越窒息得出不来。

 

沉默在房间的一角持续发酵，Alessio低头不语，感觉对方掌心的热度近在头顶，却游移着没有落下来。他等待Andrea像平时那样揉揉他的脑袋，或是随便说点什么，最终只等到一句，“对不起。”

 

他或许在为那个补防道歉，他的缺位导致Ale被对方晃倒，或许是为整场比赛，他曾错失了一个将比分扳平的机会，又导致全队频繁丢球。但这没什么可说的，Alessio从来不会因为队友的失误挂怀，更何况那是Andrea，他踢得那么拼命，没有人忍心怪罪他。

 

Alessio不知如何安慰，他的确擅于共情，但这种时刻只会加大他的无力感。他终于将Andrea从那个死扣中解脱出来，暗自松口气，想了种最容易开脱的说辞，“没事，Andrea，那不是你的位置。”

 

对方显然并不接受开脱，他无力地摇摇头，从喉咙里发出压抑的声响，一字一句都渗透着苦涩，“那我就没有位置了。”

 

“别这样说，会有机会的。”Alessio听得难受，稍微别过脸，不忍再看那双明亮的眼睛黯然无光。他起身站在Andrea面前，张开双臂把他搂进怀里，然后将唇贴在他棕色的卷发上，一遍遍吻过那些发丝，嘴上不住安慰，“会好的。”

 

他的唇触碰他的头顶，卷曲的发梢触感微痒，皮肤下温热的血管持续鼓动。然后他感到对方声带的震动，从躯体接触的每一个末梢传来，他说，“Alessio，谢谢你。”

 

Alessio听后动作稍顿，叹了口气回答不客气。如果有可能，他不希望从对方嘴里听到谢谢，那样客套而生疏。他希望和他一起出场，一起赢得胜利，一起捧起冠军奖杯，一起驰骋在国家队或是欧冠赛场。这种欲望强烈，紧紧地攫取他的心脏，他有一瞬间呼吸凝滞，而后胸腔拼命鼓动，那是比打入制胜球更加剧烈的心跳。

 

他决定跟随自己的内心，在心脏的鼓噪下将那句话宣之于口，“Andrea，我们会赢的。”

 

 

 

胜利在这一年的冬天骤然降临，随着Mario的点球落入球网，他们战胜尤文图斯，赢得了意大利超级杯的冠军。Alessio在目睹进球后高喊一声，跳起来扑向最近的Gianluigi，不料被对方压倒，紧接着就是队友接二连三地上来叠罗汉。

 

他身上压了足有一百人，Alessio痛苦地想，尽管他已经分不清这究竟是痛苦，还是种甜蜜的折磨。Andrea大概刚从替补席往球场上冲，他腿短，速度又不快，一时半会肯定过不来。

 

就在他腹诽队友之际，压在身上的人逐渐散开，他被始作俑者从草地上拉起来，视线在场内扫视，几乎毫不费力地找到Andrea的身影。那人和身边的人逐一拥抱过后，就随着Manu他们跑到球迷看台前，同狂热的球迷一起将队旗高高扬起挥舞。

 

这场胜利的意义如此重大，难怪一贯冷静的Andrea都情难自控，主动搂紧队友的脖子拥抱，乃至比许多队员还要疯。从2011年的超级杯后，米兰等一个冠军等得太久了，队中这些年轻队员也几乎没有人举起过冠军奖杯，所以对这座超级杯格外看重。

 

Alessio不确定自己对球队抱有多么热烈的情感，比起心之所向，更多的则是职业生涯中的一个选择。相比来讲Andrea对米兰的热爱发自肺腑，除去难以掩藏的兴奋，Ale甚至怀疑他在对方的眼角看到水光。

 

他尝试跟Andrea说话，无奈对方激动得只会朝他高喊‘Forza Milan’，又蹦跳着一刻也静不下来。最终，他终于被迫放弃交流的想法，有什么事回去再说，现在只要专心享受胜利就好。

 

这样想着的Alessio稍显轻松，却免不了漫无边际地走神许久，看主办方为尤文队员戴上银牌，直到工作人员推他去领奖。他最后一个走上领奖台，接过奖牌戴上后发现颁奖台上已经站满了人，实在不愿意和他们挤在一起，干脆在台下的草地上找地方站好，又在台沿上一屁股坐下。

 

还没等他坐稳，Ale就察觉到身后有人扒拉他，其中铁定有师兄，还有特别爱开玩笑的Suso，是不是还有Andrea，他不确定。他发誓没有特意选择站在Andrea身前，只是捧杯的瞬间那么值得纪念，他希望能靠近一点，靠近那个让比赛和胜利都有了更深一层意义的人。

 

他再次感受到头顶细碎的感觉，没有实打实的接触，像是Andrea每次想触碰又收回手。时间在这一瞬间蓦然拉长，五感的锁闭如同潜进蔚蓝深海，连耳边的声音都逐渐远去。Alessio猛然起身回首，果然看到对方站在他身后不远处，低头认真地望过来，试图撤回的手臂被他逮个正着。

 

Ale朝他吐一下舌头，拉住那只手不让动，动作跟随声音的消散一并迟缓，寒冬里手臂上熨帖的热度，成了此刻唯一的触觉。原本打算回去再说的话突然寻到途径，他酝酿片刻，猛然叫道，“Andrea！”

 

对方无可奈何地任他抓着，从鼻腔里发出一声轻哼，现场地动山摇的欢呼隔绝在海洋之外，他的耳边只剩下Andrea算不上低沉的回应。下一个瞬间，身体的感觉逐步归位，他重新置身沸反盈天的球场，方才短暂的一瞬恍然如梦。

 

来不及缓解指尖酥麻，Alessio双手捧起对方的奖牌，踮起脚迅速印下一吻，然后抬起眼看他，嘴上做出‘我们赢了’的口型，止不住得意地笑出声。Andrea也跟着他笑起来，Ale感染力那么强，很少有人不会被他带动。

 

“你怎么回事，”Andrea对他的偷袭一贯没辙，嘴上还是像每次那般念叨两句，“亲我奖牌干什么，你自己没有吗？”

 

“顺手顺手，自己的待会再说。”随便扯了个说法，Ale向旁边瞥上一眼，又朝他喊道，“快，捧杯了！”

 

Andrea来不及回答，队长已经将冠军奖杯高举过头顶，众人随之高举手臂，人群发出的欢呼在耳边山呼海啸，震耳欲聋。米兰队歌随之响起，刹那间，某种纯粹的快乐席卷而来，刺激多巴胺大量分泌，他置身于无与伦比的愉悦中，忍不住跟随大家一起狂吼。这感觉好过他六岁时入选罗马青训营，好过意甲首秀，好过第一粒进球落入网中。

 

冲撞在Alessio脑内的想法漫无边际，再看Andrea，不知何时已经挤到队副身后，迫不及待地接过奖杯亲吻。他的快乐表现得明显直接许多，拍照时站在最靠近奖杯的位置，和大家一起高声唱歌。

 

等到结束合影，Alessio终于挤过人群，向Andrea要来冠军奖杯，还没握在手里半秒就被Carlos顺走了。Ale反应不及，眼睁睁看着后者高举奖杯向观众席走去，手心的空虚马上被另一个掌心的热度填满。Andrea状若不经意地握住他的手，侧头露出一个微笑，而后突然加速，拉着他一起冲向看台。

 

他们一次又一次地冲刺扑倒，轮流和奖杯拍照，把奖杯摆在面前跳舞，队副甚至要挑战滑跪十米。期间有人脱下上衣扔向球迷，有人举起手机疯狂自拍，有人干脆冲进观众席的人潮里，庆祝和欢呼似乎永不停歇，连同那首见证百余年兴衰的队歌，在数万人的球场上空响彻。

 

米兰在这个冠军之前沉默多久，蛰伏多久，积蓄的力量直至今日终于振聋发聩。从球场到更衣室，从大巴车到庆功晚宴，几乎每个人都饮酒过量，通宵庆祝，坐在返程的飞机上仍不能平静下来。

 

卡塔尔到意大利的长距离飞行算不上折磨，至少对于肾上腺素飙升的队员来说，除了困到东倒西歪的Mario自顾自埋头睡觉，其他人都开心得不肯消停。等到大家再度和奖杯拍过一轮合照，队长就带头怂恿Niang为大家献唱一曲，又在Andrea准备接过麦克风时果断拦下，后来Andrea索性和Luca、Mattia组团卖蠢。

 

Ale坐在他斜前方的座椅上，带着一贯的笑容回身望去，只见Andrea摆起他惯常的严肃脸，一丝不苟地做着庆祝动作，认真的样子违和地很可爱。他真的太高兴了，Alessio心想，从昨晚到现在，他已经很多次打破自己的认知，潜藏在表象下的性格令他眼花缭乱。

 

胜利的愉悦感使他做了许多平时很少尝试的事，不管是主动拥抱，在大家面前卖蠢，还是唱歌……他们说Andrea唱歌难听，可他没有听过，所以格外想尝试一下究竟难听到什么程度。Alessio不是会过分关注旁人的性格，偏偏对Andrea有关的一切十分在意，甚至还会私下收藏对方的球星卡。

 

或许是他的目光过于专注，Andrea有所察觉，手上动作不停，偏过头淡淡地朝他瞥了一眼。Ale几乎是在对上他目光的一瞬，就心虚地转过头，脸上的笑意又增加了几分。他不清楚自己为什么心虚，明明该害羞的是故意装幼齿的那位。后来一想大约是Andrea气场太强大，他的目光又过于赤裸，赤裸到能让对方感到热度灼人。

 

飞行时间持续到五六个小时，昨晚通宵一整夜的球员们终于熬不住，接二连三窝在座位上酣然入梦。精力充沛又好热闹的Davide起初还试图把大家叫醒，直到邻座的Manu都含糊地说不清话，他也身子一歪昏睡过去，靠在床边打起呼噜。

 

Alessio在临近天明时蜷在沙发上睡了一觉，此时倒不是很困，于是开启飞行模式玩手机游戏，却被此伏彼起的呼噜和磨牙声吵得受不了。他本想回头观摩一下大家的睡姿，一回头就看到Andrea靠在椅背上入眠，原本披着的衣服掉落脚边，机舱的冷气令他无意识蜷紧身体。

 

他对自己的窥视毫无知觉，深棕的睫毛垂下，又在尾端轻轻翘起，看上去安安静静的，使周遭的声音都低了许多分贝。Alessio再度被某种感觉击中，下意识拿起手机准备偷拍，听到响动的空乘却从前舱走来，问他需要什么帮助。

 

突然响起的女声吓了他一跳，Ale手腕一抖，只拍到那人小片衣角。他懊恼地迅速删掉照片，有些茫然地应声，低头看一眼脖子上烟灰色的围巾，略微思考之后，请对方帮Andrea加了一条毛毯。

 

事后Alessio特意集齐大家手机里所有的影音资料，专门在电脑里新建了一个文件夹保存，又把包含Andrea的视频统统加上红色标注。事后Andrea翻遍网络，也没有看到一张Ale亲吻自己奖牌的照片。

 

 

 

十多个小时的飞行终究在球员心中留下阴影，在那之后很长一段时间，大家都选择坐火车去客场比赛。直到转过年的春天，球队为新飞机做宣传，才不得不乘机飞往那不勒斯。

 

他们在着陆时受到几名死忠球迷的欢迎，Alessio背着包走在队伍后面，抬头看到一位十一二岁的女孩，在父母的陪同下站在出口等他。

 

“Alessio，可以拍张照片吗？”女孩用略显稚嫩的嗓音说，在Ale配合地弯下腰前，又进一步提出要求，“你和Poli，我想和你们两个一起拍。”

 

“好啊。”他点头同意，Alessio不擅长应对粉丝，况且对待这个年纪的孩子总不知说什么好，幸亏有Andrea帮他分担。于是他左右张望，主动把人叫了过来，“Andrea，这个小姑娘想跟咱们两个合影。”

 

“来了。”离他不远的Andrea完成手头的签名，三两步跑到两人面前，在凑近镜头前率先询问她要不要签名。女孩赶紧把事先准备好的卡片拿出来，他则用冻得通红的手指僵硬地写下名字，而后整理一下头发拍照。

 

Andrea对球迷算不上热情，签名合影的要求会满足，但大体上比较冷静，很少主动询问。面对这个小女孩时，他不仅主动提供签名，又变换角度拍了好几张，直到挑选出对方满意的照片为止。

 

Alessio早就摸清了他的本质，看起来不太好接近，内里却十分温柔，尤其对小孩的偏爱显而易见。女孩调整到自拍模式后，他偷偷瞥一眼镜头，在Andrea俯身时偷偷挺直腰杆，照出的结果看上去比他高上一头。他略显得意地眯起眼睛，一不小心又笑出声。

 

拍了足有十几张，女孩终于满意，拉着Andrea反复道谢，Andrea则笑着拍拍她的肩膀。Ale夸了一句很好看，暗自希望她能Po在ins或Twitter上不要藏私，也好让他留一份存档。

 

等到他们通过接机口，球队大巴已先一步等候在机场，Alessio很少有机会和Andrea坐在一起，他通常最后上大巴，然后挑选他的邻座，队长或者Mattia，有时甚至是Mario。又或许是Ale旁边的座位总是率先被抢占，他即使有心，也很难找到机会。

 

所以当Alessio和Gigio一路打闹着上车，眼尖发现Andrea已经坐好并且身边是空位，立刻挤过身前的Ginaluca，一屁股坐到他旁边的座位上，侧过头笑弯了眼睛，“Andrea，难得啊。”

 

Andrea想笑，却故意抿紧嘴巴，假意向后面的空座位看了两眼，又看看站在旁边迷茫的大个子，终于还是笑出声来，“我还有别的选择吗？”

 

“没有。”Ale嘴上说着，一边帮Gigio在后排安顿好，又不由分说把最后上来的Jack强行按到队长身边，然后故作遗憾地摇头摊手，“大家都坐好了。”

 

“那好吧。”Andrea重重叹了口气，没有提醒他车厢里还有很多排空位。

 

终于得逞的Alessio心情颇好，从行李架上摸出抱枕，垫在身后找了个舒服的姿势靠坐，还顺手给Andrea拿了一个，嘴上不忘嘱咐道，“我昨晚打游戏来着，待会在路上睡会，你看着点Kuco他们，不要趁我睡觉的时候拍照。”

 

Alessio曾不止一次睡觉时被他们偷拍，然后发到社交网站上，当然他拍别人的机会也不少。Andrea当然不会参加他们这项幼稚游戏，更没有人敢未经批准就把他的睡颜上传到网络，Ale深切认为嘱咐他一句还是有用的。

 

“我尽量，你睡吧。”嘴上允诺的男人心里却在偷笑，Ale睡着的样子确实好玩，在诸多黑历史中，有一张还是他帮着拍的。但他没打算让对方知道，看他闭上双眼准备睡觉，掏出耳机正打算听会歌，顺便联系发小约个聚会，就感觉身旁有人在拍他。

 

“借我一只耳机，Andrea。”Alessio消停了连半分钟都不到，又大大咧咧地问他借东西，左手插进兜里，指尖把玩着耳机线，面不改色地说谎话，“他们在前面说话太吵，我忘带耳机了。”

 

“好。”Andrea不疑有他，原本要给自己带上的耳机转了个方向，稳稳当当挂在Ale耳朵上。他略长的头发别在耳后，绕线时很容易便缠绕在一起，感觉有点微妙。

 

队里的小伙子大多都爱听歌，但对耳机品质没什么需求，都是手机配什么就用什么，偶尔换个新鲜，也无非是赞助商提供的Beats。倒是Andrea曾经一度钟情Sennheiser，被队友借走弄丢两条之后，干脆回归了苹果自带的小白。

 

Alessio吐槽过他在这方面的执念，明明自己五音不全，偏偏对音乐品质要求极高。动辄买下几百欧的耳机不说，手机里下载的全是SQ无损格式，为此还要不停删除照片清理内存。

 

他们不仅在这方面分歧颇大，音乐品味更是一言难尽，从Ale的歌单里能看到青年人普遍趋势，红一点的譬如Justin Biber，冷门的也有诸如Dark Polo Gang这样的乐队。相比Andrea的口味就寡淡许多，除了Eminem或50cent一类说唱歌手，他只听古典音乐，尤其偏爱Bach和Mozart。

 

耳机完全贴上之前，Alessio已经分辨出对方播放的是什么，经历了每月搭几次Andrea的车，他对那些C大调A小调着实不算陌生。但他仍不愿放弃最后的挣扎，抓住对方搭在腿上的手使劲摇晃，“Andrea，我要听Manson！他发新单曲了，我昨天循环了一晚上，超棒！”

 

他跟Andrea说话向来是这样，比起‘我想’更倾向于‘我要’，可惜并非每次都能得偿所愿。埋首调整音量的男人对他的要求左耳进右耳出，一只手伸向他耳边，作势要摘下耳机，“只有Bach，不听就算。”

 

“听听听，聊胜于无。”Alessio赶紧按住他的手，避免下一步动作。轻快的钢琴曲从耳机里跳跃着传出，Ale静下心来，试图捕捉节奏的平衡，很快便沉迷其间。

 

车辆在高速路上飞驰，Andrea难得打开前置摄像头，对着自己录一段短视频，准备发到Twitter上。他说完两句后将镜头转向旁边，Alessio头枕在座椅靠背上，右手还在轻轻打着节拍，见状向屏幕送了个飞吻，结果自己先笑开了。

 

Andrea也跟着笑，又把镜头转回继续吐槽，Ale没听清对方说了什么，只看到拿手机的手在眼前晃来晃去，晃得人心里发痒。他决定做点什么，于是把那只手拉过来，在指背上轻轻亲了一口。Andrea惊讶地瞪大眼睛，刚想说话，不防又一个吻落在指骨。

 

偷袭再度得手，Alessio挑眉吹了声口哨，拿过他的手机准备欣赏，这才遗憾地发现，刚才那段已经超过录制时间了。他本来想录下Andrea的表情反复回味，谁知刚好完美闪避，只到对方最后一句话结束便戛然而止。

 

他不介意对方的手机记录下更多画面，不仅是他突发奇想的小玩笑，还有难得在大巴上坐到一起，或是共享一副耳机。Andrea不像他那么失望，满意地看了两遍视频准备发送，移动网络上传视频费了他不少流量，却在点击发送之前，想了想又取消了。

 

“还没发吗？”Ale连刷了几遍Twitter仍没看到更新，以为是自己网不好，后来才发现对方压根没有上传。

 

“不了。”Andrea摇摇头，他还是不习惯高调地公开私下生活，“你要是喜欢的话，到酒店单独发给你。”

 

对方应了声好，他们的谈话也到此为止，大巴驶过漫长的隧道，周围环境漆黑一片，对比车内灯光白得刺眼。Andrea在Gulda演奏的乐声中阖眼假寐，侧脸的倒影映在车窗上，轮廓深邃而明晰。Ale微微调整角度，试图让两人镜像的某处短暂重叠，又不着痕迹地移开了。

 

某些情感在彼此交往中露出端倪，他敏感地察觉到，又压抑着潜藏起来，不让对方发现。大约感受到来自身旁的视线，Andrea挣扎着张开眼睛，略带迷茫地望过来，伸手揉揉他的发顶问道，“看什么呢？”

 

“没什么，走神了。”他用力将那一瞬间的想法甩出脑袋，想说什么，又强迫自己咽下去。没什么好说的，他们是队友，待会还要一起比赛的队友。

 

“不是昨晚熬夜了吗，多休息一会，还要上场呢。”尽管疑惑于他的欲言又止，Andrea终究没有深问，只伸过手掌捂住他的眼睛，安抚一声，“乖。”

 

“别拿我当小孩哄。”不满于他敷衍的态度，Ale更加孩子气地撇嘴，拉住那只手不肯松开。Andrea被他握得别扭，无奈对方执意不肯放，他只好用另一只手交换，热度从两人交叠的掌心传来。

 

或许Bach当真有助眠效果，他就势把头枕在Andrea肩膀上，有点低，却让人挨蹭着不愿离开。Ale在大巴车平稳的行进中安然入梦，至于他是不是又被偷拍了，看Gigi的Instagram更新就能知道。

 

 

 

新赛季似乎才开始没多久，不知不觉又进入尾声，最后一轮客场比赛的前天晚上，球员集体前往卡利亚里入住酒店，享受本赛季最后的出差。Andrea对此没什么感触，简单洗漱一番准备入睡，刚拿起手边的书翻了没两页，就听到有人敲门。

 

这个时间来骚扰他的只有Alessio，头戴一顶鸭舌帽，把他的小星星书包背在前面，大摇大摆走进他房间打招呼，“Andrea，晚上好。没有别人吧？”

 

Andrea不好热闹，倘若队里没有特殊情况，一般会给他单独留出一间房。确认过他没有室友，Alessio随手将背包丢进沙发，然后毫不见外地四处乱转，把房间折腾得鸡飞狗跳。

 

“哎？Allan Poe？没想到你是这种口味。”他将床边的书翻来覆去看了几遍，又拿起桌上的运动饮料摇晃，“我要举报你偷吃零食！等等，这是什么……你还专门带了个耳放？”

 

“你还要在我房间转悠多久，看看现在都几点了。”放任他把房间里里外外转了三圈，Andrea终于开口轰人，板起脸一本正经地说，“快点回去睡觉，怎么不跟Gigio一起住？”

 

他不用问都知道对方室友是谁，米兰的宝贝门将，那个比自己小了整整十岁的孩子。他曾不止一次在采访中表达过对Ale有多信任，当然包括每次出差都要和他的Romagnoli哥哥睡一个房间。

 

“我不想，看见他就想起签约的事。”Alessio不知在跟谁赌气，拧开瓶盖把Andrea的饮料一口气灌下半瓶。这个话题有点敏感，实在不适合拿来讨论，但面对Andrea他向来口无遮拦，“他之前说遇到问题会来找我，我也给他分析过利弊，显然他没有听。”

 

“那是他的选择，他的职业生涯，肯定要反复权衡。”Andrea自然也希望Gigio留在米兰，可这种事毕竟私人性太强，不能指望对方因为自己的意志行事，“他问过你的意见，也不代表必须采纳，况且他现在不是还没做决定吗？”

 

“对，那是他自己的事。”Ale着实有些丧气，索性躺在另一张床上赖着不走，拿枕头埋住脸，嗓音瞬间变得瓮声瓮气，“我该说的都说过了，再待在屋里实在不知道说什么好，Andrea，你就收留我吧。”

 

“你都多大人了，怎么还遇事就跑，这可不像我们后场大将的作风。”Andrea走到他面前，抢过枕头随即马上捏住他的鼻子，直到Ale喘不过气来，于是张大嘴巴呼吸，然后继续委屈着一张脸盯住他瞧。

 

Andrea对此毫无办法，他看不得对方失落，像只被雨淋湿的大型犬，尾巴耷拉着十分可怜。拒绝的说辞在喉间滚过几轮，最终还是叹口气给他找备用毛巾，“算了，先去洗澡吧。”

 

“Andrea你最好了！”听到首肯的Alessio振臂高呼，猛然弹起身子打算扑向对方，可惜偷袭的意图太过明显，直接被Andrea一枕头闷回床铺间。他发出委屈的哀鸣，张牙舞爪挣扎了好一会，最终才被迫投降。

 

相比于Alessio兜里揣一部手机就敢去客场比赛，Andrea的出行准备可谓相当丰富，不仅有富余毛巾给他用，连拖鞋都是两人份。当Ale一边清洗一边照镜子，发现他被Andrea的毛巾，香波，牙刷和洁面乳包裹时，忍不住咬着嘴唇笑出来。

 

香氛和热水在很大程度上缓解了旅途疲乏，Alessio惬意地擦着头发从浴室出来，发现Andrea已经安静地睡着了。他斜靠在床头软枕上，看到一半的侦探小说倒扣在胸前，壁灯昏黄幽暗，在他深邃的眉骨下投射出小片阴影。

 

这人究竟怎么回事，刚才还训他遇事就跑不成熟，一转眼他自己倒变成了孩子。Ale本想叫他躺好再睡，手伸出去一半，又硬生生地停下来。

 

沉睡的Andrea近在咫尺，呼吸可闻，他想到初次见面时那种心痒的冲动，至今仍难能遏止。停顿片刻的右手继续向前，只是略微调整了方向，手指稍稍碰到他棕色的发卷，便从指尖传来轻慢的酥痒。

 

这种感觉难以描摹，让人想迅速抽回手，又试探着妄图触碰更多。Alessio几番挣扎选择后者，担心会吵醒他，手上力道一直很轻，心跳却鼓噪着快要冲破耳膜。手指的跳跃从发尾开始，一路略过眉梢，眼尾，鼻梁，最终落在那两片形状好看的嘴唇上。他唇色很淡，看上去有点干，摸上去却异常温软，让人想进一步……

 

Alessio被这种触感吸引，指腹流连稍久，身体也不由前倾，妄图用双唇捕捉他唇角的柔软，Andrea却在此时猛然睁开眼睛。他不像是被人从睡梦中吵醒，一双眼睛清透明润，捕捉不到半分困倦的余韵。他警惕地打量对方，然后用同样毫无睡意的嗓音开口问道，“Ale，你在干什么？”

 

“没，没干嘛……”Alessio被抓个正着，一时不知作何反应，连话都说不利落。他大口呼吸，以平复过快的心跳，视线左右飘忽，偏偏不敢正眼看他。

 

“我猜猜，是不是又想偷袭？”Andrea做出合理假设，不等Ale回答，直接按住他追问，“趁我睡着的时候偷亲我，嗯？”

 

他钳住对方几欲挣脱的手，拉到自己面前，随即吻上他手腕内侧的皮肤，甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔。Ale在那里纹了一颗红心，Andrea早就想尝尝味道，事实证明口感相当不错。

 

Alessio不防被他拖拽，半个身子俯下来，发梢上凝聚的水珠由于重力滴下，落进Andrea敞开的领口。几乎在同一瞬间，Andrea蓦然发力，翻身把对方带到床榻上压倒，Ale下意识起身，却被用力按住肩膀，水渍很快从头发渗透进枕头，在表面留下深黯的痕迹。

 

一切发生得太快了，Alessio上一秒犹在暗窥，下一秒就像猎物自投罗网，笼罩在对方的威压下。两人呼吸交错，距离近得几乎不能聚焦，Ale不可避免地感受到Andre炙热的气息，连同他带来的压迫感十足，和球场上的攻击性一样令人难以忽略。

 

紧接着，他听到对方刻意压低的嗓音，在靠近耳廓的地方响起，顺着耳道传入神经中枢。似乎还有一声轻笑，Alessio不敢确定，他像以往每次那样掉进同一片海洋。

 

可他仍然清楚地辨析出Andrea那句话，他说，“让你得逞那么多次，这回总该轮到我了。”

 

吻在他尾音轻挑时落下来，衔接如此平滑流畅，让人怀疑此前经历过多少次预演。那触感不同于独角兽的角，或是中指那截指骨，更柔和或者更热烈，Alessio张开嘴，试图品尝其中的区别。唇舌交缠带来水声黏腻，搅得他意识愈发混沌，Andrea同样急促的呼吸直接灌进喉咙，有点烫，灼热得五脏六腑都燃烧起来。

 

夜幕逐渐笼罩撒丁岛宁谧的海湾，海水浸润空气微湿，Bocelli充满磁性的慢调顺着窗缝，从隔壁房间隐约传来。空气中弥漫着某种不可言说，Andrea应该耐心一点，至少等待首发名单确定下来，但是管他呢。

 

 

End.

2017.10.15


End file.
